Baby, Its not christmas without you
by littlemissrockstar1111
Summary: read summary inside. MerDer oneshot


Baby, It's not Christmas without you: A MerDer fanfict

Ok so here is the deal. Each week [7 days, up until Christmas I write 2 Christmas MerDer centric oneshots. Cause that's all I ever write. Wink, wink. Along with keeping up on Like the Rain. But, this one is the icebreaker. Like it, hate it; you tell me.

**Title: Baby, It's not Christmas without you**

**Pairings: MerDer. Slight Gizzie, Maddison, Bang, and Alexi**

**Author: ****Littlemissrockstar1111**

**POV: mostly Meredith's, some Derek**

Summary: Derek is with Rose, it is Christmas Eve and he is missing his soul mate. But doesn't know what she would say. Meredith is alone. Izzie is with George, Addison with Mark, Cristina with Burke, and Lexi with Alex. She meets a mysterious woman. Who is she? Who will Meredith turn to? Where will she go?

She was all alone. She was in her house alone. No one was there. She took her cookies out of the oven. And began frosting them, she had never been the cookie baking type but since Derek had started dating Rose she had went soft, the way he always wanted her to be. She had to get out of the house. The one that used to be so filled with love, that is until everyone had moved out of. George bought a house for him and Izzie and Alex moved in with Lexi and my dad. Meredith rarely ever talks to Cristina because she is busy with her family. Addison and Mark went back to New York, and Derek… Derek was with Rose. Tears streamed down her face, she grabbed her coat, scarf, and boots, jumped into her car and drove, not paying attention where. She just wanted to see where she ended up. She drove maybe twenty minutes and ended up at the last place she would ever want to be… Derek's trailer. She parked in the drive and cried. Falling into a sleep for about ten minutes, she awoke at headlights pulling into the driveway. Cursing herself for staying that long she waited till she saw Derek walking towards her window, Rose walking to the porch. She rolled down the window; her car gave off some illumination.

"Meredith, what in god's name are you doing here?" he said confused. He wasn't angry, he was sympathetic.

"I was just out driving and this is where my car took me." She said. _' More like my heart'_

"Well are you ok?" he asked still very uncertain what was going on.

"Well I was alone and I just wanted to go anywhere." She spoke the truth, yet she didn't want sympathy from him and she knew that was what was coming next.

"Oh Mer, your alone? It's Christmas Eve. Come with Rose and I, we were just about to drink hot chocolate and talk. Maybe watch a movie."

"No it's not my place, Derek. I don't want to ruin your night. Go have fun. I can go home and sleep or something."

"Mer… you know I would love having you here." 

"No Derek." She said putting her car in reverse, pulling out. She had to go somewhere to get away from there. She drove and drove and her next stop brought her to the ferryboat dock. She sighed; here she was trying to forget about him but she goes to his favorite place. She took the late night ferry and watched as the water went past. She loved the feeling. But the thing was she was alone. That's the only emotion she ever felt anymore. But something, or someone she didn't notice walked up behind her. An African American woman who looked to be in her 50's.

"What is your problem sweet girl?"

"Nothing."

"Nonsense, child. Your cheeks are wind burnt and your eyes puffy from crying. Not to mention you are riding a ferry at 10 o'clock, on Christmas Eve."

"Well I have no where else to be, besides here and work. I am a surgical resident at Seattle Grace Hospital."

" my name is Mariah Wilson, Well what about a boyfriend? You are too beautiful to be single."

"Well I am single. I have tried dating but being hung up over a guy who isn't yours anymore isn't as good as its made up to be."

"Well if you love him so much why don't you go talk to him?"

"He is dating a nurse." Meredith said with a sniffle.

"Well nonsense. If you love him that much he deserves to at least know. Now excuse me but I have to get back to my husband. And Meredith do the right thing." She said before completely disappearing. Meredith rubbed her eyes, not only did she disappear but she knew my name. Meredith smiled ironically. She turned to leave the ferry.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Rose, I don't think we should do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I cant do what we are doing."

"Well I can leave, I should go be with my family anyway."

"Well that's not what I meant. We can't do this ever. I am sorry I chose to tell you this tonight, but the girl I love, Meredith. She is all-alone tonight. She can't be alone anymore. It would kill me."

"I think I understand but yeah the timing couldn't have been better you see my brother wants to set me up with someone tonight. Dr. Shepard, I think we should pretend this never happened." She said walking out the door. That was irony for him, he remembered hearing those exact words. Only this time he was glad to hear them. After Rose had left, Derek rushed to his Jeep and began the route he wanted to take for the rest of his life, the road to Meredith's house, and hopefully heart.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith pulled in her driveway, seeing an all too familiar car sitting there.

"Right on time." He said looking at his watch. 11:59

"What?"

"11:59." He said waving her over and she cautiously walked over too him cautiously.

"I still don't understand." 

"It's twelve. Christmas. It wouldn't be Christmas without you baby."

_Epilogue_

Meredith and Derek were getting married and happy. Meredith began to wonder about the lady she had seen on the ferry and decided to look her up online. She typed the name in the keyboard and the result that came up was an old Seattle newspaper article. It read "Young surgeon killed in hospital's CODE BLACK." Meredith gasped. She had now idea. She kept reading. "Husband also killed trying to save her." Meredith felt a tear roll down her cheek, Derek walked into the room. Meredith quickly closed the Internet page.

"Hey honey what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, you?"

"Well I want to take you to the ferry's, come on." She sighed. Things couldn't get more ironic. She thought grabbing her coat.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith walked onto the ferry, Derek in tow.

"So I see you listened?" she heard someone say and turned around. No one.

"Yes." She said and the wind blew harder.

"Who you talking to?"

"No one." She said looking to the water. Grinning.


End file.
